cusramfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Unification
The Casues of the war The War of Unification was a war fought in 1203-1210. The War was started when The Kingdom of Lutania declared war upon the Kingdom of Ravens nest and the Kingdom of Sebastiania. The main goal of the war was to unify these three kingdoms to form a larger and stronger kingdom. The war was succesful and the three kingdoms was united The War The Three Armies The Kingdom of Lutania: 100 000 Regular Troops 600 000 Called in Pesants 5 000 transport ships The Kingdom of Lutania had been preparing a long time of this war and had built up a massive force and navy The Kingdom of Ravenst Nest: 200 000 called in pesants The Kingdom of Ravens nest had no standing army but insted relied on their people to protect their kingdom, that strategy had worked before when the technollogicaly backwards desert tribes had attacked The Kingdom of Ravens Nest The Kingdom of Sebastiania: 30 000 Regular Troops 800 000 called in Pesants 500 heavy warships The Kingdom of Sebastiania had a smaller force of regulars to upphold order on their island, but like the Kingdom of ravens nest the Kingdom of Sebastiania relied on their great number off citizens to protect their King and Country The Kingdom of Sebastiania 30 000 Regulars 800 000 Called in Peasants 500 Heavy warships The Kinfdom of Sebastiania had a smaller force to preserve order on the island, but like Ravens nest the kingdom relied on its huge ammount of population to defend the kingdom The Invasion of The Ravens Nest Peninsula 1203-1205 The Battle for Toriks Landing The Lutanian Forces quickly invaded the Peninsula of Ravens Nest with 50 000 Regular troop and 300 000 armed pesants, they landed at the nortern most point of the peninsula called toriks landing, only 500 kilometers north lies the Rose island. The Kingdom of ravens nest sent a quick force of 50 000 peasants to defend. A big battle begun on the beaches as the Ravenst nest forces started shooting arrows on the Lutanian landing party. The First Lutanians to make it ashore was the peasants. The Peasant soon made it up from the beach and engaded the Ravens nest peasants. A big and bloody clash had begun and the Ravens nest forces held their ground for many hours. Soon the regulars of Lutania were landed, but at the time they came up to the battle field, the Ravens nest soldiers had already retreated. Around 30 000 men died in that battle Battle of Black Hearts Fortress The Lutanian forces consisting of almost 350 000 men advanced inwards but was halted by a suprise attack at the old ruins by the once great Black Hearts fortress. The Kingdom of Ravens nest had sent a force of 100 000 men to hold the Lutanians of. After hours of fightig The Ravens nest men retreated, The Lutanians had lost 11 000 in this ambush, while the Ravens nest men had lost only 3 000. Battle of Geyr Village The Geyr village, a small village close to Black heart fortress had been heavely fortified and the complete force of almost 200 000 peasants had been gathered there to hold back the Lutanian Attack. The Lutanians attacked and thousands died in the first hour alone. Many thousands more were to die as the tired Lutanian troops crossed the baricadesbetwwen the houses. The Ravens nest men used flaming arrows to set ablaze houses and carts in the way of the Lutanian soldiers. Hundreds were burned to death and many fleed. But the Lutanians pressed on and The Ravens nest soldiers retreated again with less cassualties than the Lutanians. Nearly 100 000 men died on that day. Siege of Ravenst Nest The Siege of Ravens nest was the final battle on the peninsula. The Siege lasted for 14 months until the Lutanian troops invaded the city and crushed the remaning peasant that defended. The Cassualties and aftermath The Empire of Lutania lost 130 000 Soldiers while Ravens Nest only lost 70 000 men, the rest surrendered. Ravens Nest was now annexed by Lutania. The Invasion of Dunwalld Island 1205-1210 The Campaign of Southern Dunwalld The Campaign of Southern Dunwalld was a large campaign where the Lutanian force of 570 000 men landed in southern Dunwalld and was meet by 830 000 men. The Campaign was long and though, but the Lutanian forces managed to capture more and more lands, The Lutanian forces looted and plundered entire villages. The Sebastianian forces was very poorly equiped due to the lack of proper weapons to equip the whole force, tmany peasant had to fight with sticks and stones. After 5 years of intensefighting 400 000 Lutanians had died and 700 000 Sebastianians died, Sebastiania then surrendered due to the high ammount of cassualties. The Sebastianian Kings life was spared due to that the Kingdom surrendered, unlike the Ravens nest king who was execduted